Love Chanyeol And Baekhyun (Series)
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [Third Story : Confetti Falling] "Perasaanku berhamburan, layaknya serpihan kertas yang berjatuhan, tatkala ku jumpa dirimu"/[ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Shounen-ai/Fluff/1s]
1. Story 1 : Angel

"Kau adalah seorang malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku" – Chanyeol/"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Park Chan.." – Baekhyun [ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Shounen-ai/Fluff/1s]

* * *

Namanya Park Chanyeol, sosok pangeran idaman abad ini. Ia merupakan siswa di kelas unggulan salah satu Senior High School terbaik di bumi Korea. Selain tampan, kaya dan cerdas, ia terkenal pula karena kebaikan hatinya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan beberapa siswa selain Joonmyeon dan Jongdae, sahabatnya.

Meskipun banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, samapai saat ini Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menutup rapat hatinya. Ia tahu, mereka hanya tergila-gila karena status dan wajah rupawan Chanyeol semata..

* * *

 **Love For Chanyeol and Baekhyun – Series**

 **First Story : Angel**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku**

 **Cr for pict : Gluestick-nim**

 **AU, Fluff, School Life**

 **Recommended Song : EXO – Angel**

* * *

Siang itu, Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas perlombaan yang akan ia ikuti lusa, PORSENI (Pekan Olahraga dan Seni tingkat Nasional), dimana ia akan mewakili sekolahnya di cabang sastra dan kejuaraan Basket serta Volley. Surai hitamnya bergerak ringan seiring dengan irama langkahnya yang mantap, menyusuri lorong koridor Seoul _National_ _High School_ yang sunyi.

Bibirnya tergerak, mengikuti untaian kalimat yang tercetak rapi di berkas yang dibawanya. Mata bulatnya dengan tekun menyusuri daftar perlombaan dan jadwal yang tertera, dan sesekali bergerak ke arah lain.

Detik berikutnya, langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti tepat setelah ia mendapati sosok lain yang sibuk dengan gerombolan siswa baru. Surai cerah sang objek pengamatan Chanyeol – ternyata Wakil Ketua Dewan Siswa – nampak berkilau terpapar sinar sang Surya. Oh, melenceng dari pembicaaran, maaf.

Senyum manis sang Wakil Ketua mengundang denyutan aneh dari dada kiri Chanyeol, membuat siswa jangkung itu meringis. Ia merasa asing dengan perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan yang kini menyambanginya.

"Hoi, Chanyeol~!" suara tenor seseorang menyadarkannya. Oh, Jongdae rupanya.

"Heum. Ada apa, Jongdae-ya?"

Jongdae hanya tersenyum-senyum. Ia sebenarnya sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terus memandangi Wakil Ketua Dewan Siswa sekolahnya. Dan yang membuatnya terkikik adalah wajah dungu Chanyeol yang nampak terpesona. Haha..

"Yeol, Cho _Sajangnim_ memanggilmu. Dan kau diharap agar segera menghadap di ruangan beliau." Jongdae masih tersenyum, dan Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"Baiklah.."

Dan di sisi lain, pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuat Jongdae yang menyadarinya melambaikan tangannya, disambut senyum ramah dari pemuda manis tersebut.

' _Kurasa, Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kekekeke..'_ –batin Jongdae.

Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan ia langsung menyambar _smartphone_ putih yang terbelengu di saku blazernya. Ia akan menghubungi si Magnae Sehun, dan memulai sesuatu yang fantastis!

Hohoho..

Dan ia haarap Chanyeol bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri, dan langsung jadian dengan Wakil Ketua. Pfftt.. Hahahaha.. Demi Tuhan! Jongdae mungkin akan jadi orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan mereka berdua!

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada sosok Jongdae yang melambaikan tangannya di tengah koridor. Ia tahu betul siswa bermarga Kim itu, salah satu dari duplikat trio Sannin – uhuk – yang memang melegenda di sekolahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali fokus ke siswa baru yang sibuk bertanya-tanya perihal sekolahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong _sunbae_ , apakah perlakuan untuk siswa di sini di sama ratakan?" tanya seorang siswa dengan _name tag_ Choi Seung Rin.

"Oh, tentu saja Seungrin- _ssi_.perlakuan semua siswa di sini sama, baik dari kalangan menengah kebawah, maaf, sampai kalangan atas. Sistem kasta tidak pernah berlaku di sini." Baekhyun menjawab ramah.

"Wah~ benar-benar sekolah yang menyenangkan~" timpal siswa lain dengan paras lugunya, Lee Seung Woo.

"Nde, ini juga demi kenyamanan siswa. Sehingga, hasil pembelajaran mampu diserap dengan baik tanpa adanya bayang-bayang diskriminasi atau yang lain."

Semua siswa tersebut mengangguk-angguk. Mereka teramat bersyukur jika sekolah yang mereka tuju sekarang sesuai dengan impian mereka. Dan setelah keheningan yang menjeda, seorang siswa lain dengan wajah tak berekspresinya mengangkat tangan.

"Oh, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sehun- _ssi_?"

"Hn. Jika ada siswa yang menyimpang?"

Singkat, padat dan cukup membuat siswa-siswi yang kebetulan mendengarnya mematung di tempat. Termasuk Park Chanyeol yang melewati kerumunan tersebut.

"Menyimpang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Begitu juga yang lain.

"Nde, menyimpang." Sehun – siswa baru yang tadi bertanya – mengulang pada satu titik.

"Tentu saja kami akan memperlakukannya dengan sama. Baik dari segi sosial, pembelajaran atapun yang lain. Nah, permberlakuan ini berlaku untuk seluruh konteks 'menyimpang', Sehun- _ssi_."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, hingga kemudian dia menatap lurus ke arah manik mata Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya tergerak, mengucap seuntai kata yang sukses membuat siswi disana sedikit terhenyak.

"Baguslah, karena aku adalah seorang _gay_." Jujurnya, yang justru membuat Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tak akan menggigitmu"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia langsung berbinar, mengetahui respon Baekhyun sangat jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Dalam hati, ia mematenkan bahwasanya Baekhyun adalah sunbae favoritnya.

Setelah agak menyita waktu yang cukup lama berbincang, kelompok kecil tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke aula. Dan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan tingkah adik-adiknya di tahun ajaran baru ini hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku senang mereka nyaman di sini.." – monolognya.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah, bermaksud untuk menyusun laporan untuk Ketua Dewan Siswa yang deadline-nya sebenarnya masih sebulan lagi. Tapi ia ingin semuanya segera selesai, sehingga ke depannya tugas-tugas yang menanti tidak terbebani oleh laporan tersebut.

Baru saja ia melangkah, mata sipitnya terbelalak sempurna ketika ia mendapati seorang lansia dengan wajah bingungnya berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

" _Anyeonghaseyeo_ ~" Sapa Baekhyun ramah setelah ia meminta izin kepada penjaga sekolah untuk menghampiri nenek tersebut.

"A~ _anyeonghaseyeo_. Apa benar ini Seoul _National High School_?" tanya nenek tersebut.

"Nde. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, nek?"

Nenek tersebut mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Beliau nampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun ditahannya. Detik berikutnya, sebuah seruan menginterupsi keduanya.

"Aigoo~ kenapa nenek tak menghubungiku?"

Baekhyun dan sang nenek mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, disambut senyum tulus dari seseorang yang kini mengamit lengan sang nenek.

"Nenek bingung, Yixing-a~. Baru saja nenek akan menanyakanmu pada pemuda ini kau sudah muncul."

" _Aigoo_ ~ nenek jauh-jauh dari rumah kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganku? Ah iya, terimakasih Baekhyun- _ssi_ sudah menemani nenekku."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. "Bukan apa-apa, _sunbae_. Oh iya, apa tidak keberatan jika kalian mengobrol di pos saja. Kasihan nenek sepertinya keletihan."

"Iya, ayo nek. Kita masuk dulu. Pak Han pasti akan memakluminya." Seru Yixing.

Baekhyun membantu Yixing menuntun nenek Yixing agar memasuki pos yang terletak di sebelah kiri gerbang. Wajah cantiknya bersemu merah karena terlalu lama terpapar oleh sinar matahari. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mohon undur diri untuk membelikan sang nenek minuman di kantin, meski awalnya mendapat tolakan baik dari Yixing maupun nenek sendiri.

"Tak apa sunbae. Aku juga salah karena tadi hanya membiarkan nenek terdiam di gerbang sana."

Dengan langkah riang, pemuda bermarga Byun itu menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan para siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, sosok Chanyeol terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

' _Ya Tuhan! Apakah ia salah satu malaikatmu yang tersesat di bumi?_ '

Senyum tampan terukir sempurna di wajah rupawan Chanyeol. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Ya, ke kantin sekolah.

Menggelikan memang jika Chanyeol yang merupakan target utama para stalker sekolah, justru berbalik untuk menguntit orang lain. Bukan apa-apa, ia melakukan ini didasari tuntunan hatinya. Memang sudah lama ia menaruh perhatian pada si Byun, bahkan sejak ia baru masuk ke jenjang _Senior High School_ , dua tahun yang lalu.

Sosok Baekhyun yang ramah, periang, cerdas, dan berhati lembut lah yang mampu membuat dunia Chanyeol bergolak. Masih teringat di ingatannya, pada saat Baekhyun menolong seorang anak kecil yang tersesat satu tahun yang lalu. Yang membuatnya tercengang, Baekhyun rela mengantarkan anak tersebut dari Seoul ke Gwangju.

Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, ia bahkan tak risih untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan Xi Luhan, salah satu anak nerd dan siswa beasiswa yang tadinya menjadi objek _bully_ -an nomor satu semasa _Junior High School_. Kenapa Chanyeol tahu? Luhan adalah teman satu angkatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah teramat masuk kedalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan ia menyadari hal itu sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan perlahan. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, memperhatikan pemandangan sore hari yang terasa damai, meski tetap saja ia merasa belum sepenuhnya puas. Entahlah, ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Tepat di seberang jalan, ia mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tengah membantu anak-anak kecil menyebrang. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar merasa bangga karena tingkah sang pujaan.

"KYAAAA!"

Baru saja ia akan menyerukan nama Baekhyun, tiba-tiba seruan para pejalan kaki di sekitarnya membuatnya langsung bergerak cepat, menghampiri Baekhyun yang kelimpungan dengan air mata yang menggenangi wajah manisnya.

" _Umma_ , sakit... huhuhu.. sakit.."

Seorang anak kecil dengan pelipis yang mengucurkan darah segar dan luka-luka gores di anggota tubuh yang lain menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak jauh dari mereka seorang anak berseragam SMA – kemungkinan tingkat akhir – tampak memaki Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya jaga anak-anak sialan ini supaya berjalan dengan cepat!"

Baekhyun menggumam maaf dengan lirih, sementara dengan gemetar ia memanggil _ambulance_ melalui ponselnya. Orang-orang di sana hanya mengerubungi tanpa mau ikut membantu Baekhyun yang nampak kerepotan.

"Ya! Kalau kau berani menghubungi polisi aku akan membunuhmu!

DEG

"Kau mendengarku, kan?"

"..."

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal karena Baekhyun tak mengindahkan ancamannya sama sekali, dengan segera, ia arahkan tangannya ke arah surai Baekhyun, dan mencengkeramnya.

Syut

"Apa kau tuli, hah?"

"..."

"Dan diamkan anak-anak bodoh itu!"

"..."

Baekhyun meringis kecil, sementara jemarinya mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di anak kecil yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan rembesan darah yang mengotori pakaian yang di kenakannya. Ia menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya, ia seolah mati rasa dengan jambakan keras padanya.

Grep

Lengan kekar menghentikan aksi brutal siswa yang sepertinya mabuk tersebut. Begitu keduanya mengalihkan fokus, sosok Chanyeol lah yang kini menatap siswa mabuk tersebut dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Hentikan semua bualan kosongmu dan lepaskan tanganmu, sialan!"

Siswa tersebut menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tahu siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya, sosok kapten tim basket SNHS yang tersohor dengan raut dingin dan tingkah tegasnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan pada sorot wajah sang pelaku menyeringai, "Aku tahu siapa kau. Bukankah kau Han Yeong-Il, anggota Dewan Siswa tingkat akhir di Shinhwa? Ckck, aku bisa saja melaporkan kelakuanmu pada Kris _hyung_. Ketua Dewan Siswa disana, _right_?"

Siswa tersebut mematung. Otaknya mulai memutar sesuatu. Ah, ia baru ingat. Chanyeol adalah adik sepupu Ketuanya. Tanpa basa basi, ia langsung lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan dan Chanyeol yang memandangnya tajam.

"Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit."

Baekhyun menangguk. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Untunglah setelah ia beranjak, _ambulance_ sudah sampai di sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun terus menunduk, dengan sesekali lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya yang sudah sembab. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Ia sendiri bingung harus bersikap seperti apa nantinya.

"Gansamhanida Chanyeol-ssi, sudah membantuku.." suara serak Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang mendominasi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dan tolong, jangan gunakan bahasa formal Baekhyun-a~"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh. Yeah, mengingat mata sembab dan wajah pucatnya kurang mendukung saat ia tersenyum, terkesan menutupi sekelumit perasaan sesak yang membelenggunya.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk. Sesekali matanya terpejam, dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak tak tentu arah. Mungkin pria mungil itu mulai mengantuk. Dan Chanyeol dengan tanggap melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi tirus Baekhyun. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia senang karena respon Baekhyun seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Dengan segera ia menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di bahunya.

"Tidurlah sejenak.." ucapnya, lebih terkesan seperti permintaan sebenarnya, ".. **aku akan menjagamu** " dan senyum manis sebagai penutup ucapannya.

Hah,

Tak sadarkah kau Park Chanyeol jauh di rongga dada Byun Baekhyun, organ tubuh bernama jantung, sepertinya sedang berlompat tali hingga akrobatik – berlebihan –

"Terima kasih.."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan senyum tulus tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

Keduanya kian terlihat dekat sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dan tanpa sungkan, Chanyeol selalu menganta-jemput Baekhyun ke Rumah Sakit.

Ternyata, yang tertabrak minggu lalu adalah anak kecil bernama Park Yongsoo, salah satu anak asuh Baekhyun (Baekhyun memiliki panti asuhan sendiri, ngomong-ngomong. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempat selama hampir lebih dari 30 menit).

Yongsoo adalah magnae. Ia berusia 5 tahun. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa melepas perhatian dari sang 'anak'. Tak jarang ia rela izin dari sekolah untuk menemani Yongsoo.

"Yongsoo- _ie_. Makan dulu, heum?" Baekhyun menyodorkan sesendok bubur tepat di mulut si kecil.

" _Shireo Umma_ , buburnya pahit." Yongsoo manyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan "Bagaimana Soo- _ie_ bisa cepat sembuh jika begini.."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya hanya tersenyum-senyum. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika keluarganya akan seperti itu. Ugh, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Baekhyun, kan.

' _Menikah? Tak buruk kedengarannya. Dan otomatis Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku_ ' – batin nistanya.

Tapi satu hal yang menyadarkannya. Chanyeol bahkan beum mengungkapkan perasaannya sama sekali. Ya Tuhan! Khayalan memang lebih indah dari kenyataan, ya?

"Soo- _ie_.. Ayolah. Apa Soo- _ie_ tak kasihan pada _Umma_ , eum?" Baekhyun nyaris frustasi. Pasalnya baru kali ini Yongsoo rewel.

Yongsoo yang mendengar itu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersalah. Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya, isyarat jika ia meminta agar Baekhyun segera menggendongnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkok bubur itu, dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Yongsoo. Ia tersenyum lembut sesaat setelah Yongsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun _*_ [ _Posisi Seoeun yang digendong Baekhyun di TROS_ ]

Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum. Diam-diam ia mengabadikan moment itu di ponsel pintarnya.

" _Umma~_ " Yongsoo merengek.

"Eum, _wae_?"

"Soo- _ie_ mau makan."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Nde. Tapi Soo- _ie_ tak ingin Umma yang menyuapi."

Hening. Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar permintaan Yongsoo "Eii.. lalu Soo- _ie_ akan makan sendiri? _Andwaetji_. Nanti berantakan _chagi_.."

" _Ani_ , _Umma_. Soo- _ie_ ingin _Appa_ yang menyuapi."

"Aa~ _Arraseo_. Eh, _Appa_? _Appa_ siapa, sayang?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Chanyeol _Appa_!"

Chanyeol nyaris memuntahkan air mineral yang sedang mengaliri kerongkongannya begitu mendengar ucapan Yongsoo. Sementara, Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri.

' _Apa-apaan anak lima tahun ini?_ ' – batin Baekhyun heran.

Sementara Chanyeol kini hanya membulatkan matanya.

Hening menyergap ruangan khusus anak-anak tersebut. Hingga suara melengking khas anak kecil membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersadar dari trans masing-masing. Dengan segera Chanyeol menyambar mangkuk yang tersimpan rapi di nakas dekat brangkar, dimana kini Baekhyun duduk, dan Yongsoo terkulai lemas di gendongannya.

Pemuda jangkung itu mendekati dua orang yang tanpa permisi merasuki hidup Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol menanggapi dengan serius ucapan Yongsoo tadi.

Dan akhirnya, Yongsoo kini mulai terlelap, karena kenyang dan efek dari obatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengusak sayang surai kecoklatan Yongsoo. Bibir tipisnya mengantarkan sengatan perasaan tulus melalui kening Yongsoo.

Detik berlalu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan 'anak' bungsunya dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk membicarakan sesuatu di taman rumah sakit. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

Baekhyun menngambil nafas, kemudian ia angkat suara, "Chanyeol- _ssi_ –"

" –Panggil saja Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel ' _ssi_ '" potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Ah, _ye_. Chanyeol-a. Apa kau tidak lelah setiap pulang sekolah menemaniku disini?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum – lagi –. Akhirnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu ditanyakan jua. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada jendela kamar rawat inap Yongsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baek. Aku justru senang." Jawabnya tenang.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. Ia benar-benar heran dengan jawaban yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir penuh –uhuk- Chanyeol. Kemudian, ia tersentak di saat ia tanpa sengaja mengingat panggilan Yongsoo ketika anak mungil itu meminta Chanyeol menyuapinya.

' _blush_ '

Semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Eumm.. anu. Park Chanyeol.. a-aku.. maafkan aku." Baekhyun terbata.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" Kini, namja jangkung itulah yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, dan tersenyum malu sebelum menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"Tadi.. eum, Yongsoo dengan seenaknya memanggilmu ' _Appa_ '. Jadi, Aku–"

"–Tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya keinginanku terwujud. Aku bahagia, Baek."

" _M-mwo_?"

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya. Perlahan, ia merendahkan tubuhnya – berjongkok – di hadapan Baekhyun yang memang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdentum dengan sangat kencang. Apalagi kini Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

Jemari panjang Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tergenggam di saku mantelnya, perlahan meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun yang ada di atas paha namja mungil tersebut. Mengelusnya lembut, diikuti tangan kirinya yang memang sedari tadi menggenggam.

Chanyeol mulai berkonsentrasi, dan segera menarik untaian kain yang ternyata selembar sapu tangan berwarna crimson, dan ' _ **Poff**_ ' muncul setangkai bunga mawar merah dengan lilitan bunga _Gypsophila_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Baby's Breath_ , yang kemudian ia sodorkan pada Baekhyun yang kini berusaha menetralkan deru nafas juga detak jantungnya.

"Baek, aku tahu.. aku tidak romantis sama sekali. Tapi, aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Dimana ini menyangkut perasaan, hati dan fikiranku.."

Hening menyergap sejenak. Hembusan angin yang sejuk sedikit membantu Chanyeol dalam menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Baek. Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Sudah lama pula akiu terjatuh dalam pesonamu, pikiranku tersita olehmu, juga hatiku yang ditempati olehmu.."

"..."

"Baek.. aku.. menyukaimu."

DEG

"Ah, Bahkan jika diperkenankan.. aku mencintaimu, Baek.."

"..."

"Baek, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mematung. Otaknya mulai memproses seluruh tindakan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Juga semua peristiwa yang mungkin bisa membuatnya berpikir dengan jernih. Sialnya, pikiran itu justru membuat jantungnya bagaikan berlari marathon di rongganya.

"Yeol.."

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya. Bukannya merasa percaya diri atau apa, ia yakin jika Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Insting Park Chanyeol sejauh ini tak pernah salah, dan semoga hal itu berlaku juga kali ini.

"A-aku pikir, hanya aku yang mengalami hal itu. D-dan aku... aku juga menyukaimu.."

".."

" _A-ani_ , maksudku.. eung... maksudku.. a-aku juga mencintaimu. A-aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.."

' _blush_ '

Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah. Sementara Chanyeol kian memperlebar senyumnya dengan raut wajah yang berseri. Dan ia teramat bersyukur insting tak pernah salahnya juga berlaku di saat ia mengutarakan perasaan pada sang Pujaan. Dengan segera diraihnya tubuh mungil sang Kekasih, kemudian merengkuhnya dalam dekapan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Baek..."

"..."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia merasa bahagia dengan letupan-letupan manis di dadanya. Dia memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol dengan sukses mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Baekhyun, berlanjut di bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Yongsoo. Dan Baekhyun berasumsi jika 'anak' bungsu mereka –uhuk- pasti sudah kembali dari alam mimpinya.

" _Umma~ Appa~_!"

Pekikkan nyaring khas anak kecil menyambut keduanya. Membuat Dokter Han yang memeriksanya hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, Soo- _ie_. _Umma_ dan _Appa_ sudah kembali. Usia harus pergi, _ne_?"

"Gansamhanida uisanim~~" Yongsoo membungkukkan badannya.

Dokter tampan itu mengusak surai Yongsoo sepenuh hati, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru tiba di kamar tersebut.

"Nah, Baekhyun-ssi. Dua hari mendatang Yongsoo sudah bisa pulang. Untuk selanjutnya jika ada yang mengganggu, kau bisa mengunjungi ruanganku."

"Nde, Gansahamnida, uisa."

Dokter Han kembali tersenyum. Dan matanya berubah tajam ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum bagaikan lelaki idiot di samping Baekhyun.

"Dan Park Chanyeol! Kabari _ahjumma_ jika kau kesini!"

" _Nde, hyung_. Tenang saja. Aku akan mengabari _umma_ , dan memberitahukannya bahwa sekarang beliau mempunyai cucu... hahahaha – Auw, _yak! Yeobeo_ , jangan mencubitku.."

"Kau seenaknya!"

Dokter Han melenggang meninggalkan kedua pasangan baru itu dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia hanya tak habis fikir kenapa Baekhyun mau-maunya menerima Chanyeol sebagai pasangannya.

 _Yeah_ , sekedar informasi, Dokter Han adalah kakak sepupu Chanyeol.

"Soo- _ie_.. besok _halmaeoni_ akan datang kemari. Jadi, Soo- _ie_ harus terus istirahat, _okay_?"

" _Nde_ , _Appa_ dan _Umma_ pulang saja. Soo- _ie_ disini bersama Kim _geonsa_."

Muncul Perawat Kim dengan berbagai perlengkapan di tangannya. Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Yongsoo.

Keduanya berpamitan, kemudian bergantian mengecup puncak kepala Yongsoo.

" _Anyeong_ , Soo- _ie_. _Umma_ dan _Appa_ pulang dulu!"

Kedua anak adam yang di mabuk cinta itu meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan raut wajah gembira. Apalagi Chanyeol, bahkan ia tak segan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan sang 'Kuda Jingkrak'.

"Apa kau yakin Yeol? Park _eomeonim_ akan menerimaku?" Baekhyun bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Eung.. Apa kau tahu Park Jae Boom dan Park Sun Ye?"

" _Mwo_? Tentu saja. Beliau kan donatur terbesar panti asuhanku. Beliau juga seriang mengatakan ingin menjadikanku menantu – jangan bilang... Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah putra Park _Umma_?" Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

" _Nde_ , Park Jae Boom adalah Ayahku, dan Park Sun Ye adalah Ibuku."

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika takdir akan mengikatnya seperti ini.

"Bahkan rencananya seminggu setelah Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, Ayah dan Ibu akan membuat acara pertemuan keluarga kita. Dan tentunya, Byun _Abeonim_ dan _Eomeonim_ sudah mengetahuinya juga menyetujuinya."

"Chanyeol..."

"Heung?"

"Terimakasih atas semuanya.."

Chanyeol menepikan kendarannya, kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang nampak terharu. Dengan segera di rengkuhnya tubuh sang pujaan, dan ia mendaratkan kecupan manis di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah seorang malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku" lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga mata indahnya membentuk kurva indah yang mampu membuat siapapun mabuk dibuatnya. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Sesekali ia melmat lembut bibir bawah dan atas namja manisnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek.."

"Aku juga.."

* * *

 **_The End_**

* * *

Epilogue :

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang sibuk dengan sebuah _cutter_ dan beberapa tangkai bunga yang dipetik dari halaman depan rumah megahnya. Beliau nampak serius dengan kegiatannya hingga kedatangan sebuah mobil sport yang terparkir di depan rumah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sesosok namja jangkung keluar dari kursi Nyonya Park – wanita paruh baya tadi – memekik.

"Park Chan~ dari mana saja?" Serbu Nyonya Park.

"Ah, aku dari rumah sakit, Umma." Chanyeol menjawab santai sembari menahan senyumnya.

"Apa? Rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kalem, membuat sang Ibu yang masih kesal nyaris melayangkan pukulan telak di kepala anak bungsunya.

"Umma, aku membawa seseorang."

Nyonya Park mengerjapkan bola mata indahnya. Beliau mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak kuat,langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Dengan segera ia kembali menghampiri seseorang yang nampak gelisah di kursi penumpang. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Nyonya Park menyirit tajam.

"Baekhyunie?"

"A-anyeong haseyeo, eommeonim.."

Nyonya Park mematung mendengar sapaan Baekhyun. Sungguh, beliau benar-benar terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun untuk..

"KYAAA~! AKHIRNYA BAEKHYUNIE MAU MENJADI MENANTUKU! ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL, UMMA HARUS SEGERA MENGHUBUNGI AYAHMU DAN MERTUAMU!"

 _Yeah_ , tepat seperti dugaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Holla, Aku lagi-lagi membawa ff baru padahal Paper plane belum selesai ketik /dihajar readers.**

 **Jadi, kali ini aku membawa series dimana sekumpulan oneshoot yang dipenuhi oleh moment ChanBaek.**

 **So, Wanna Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Brighter

**Love For Chanyeol and Baekhyun – Series**

 **Second Story : Brighter**

* * *

" _Dan jikalau akan berakhir hari ini. Tetap kan ku katakan bahwa kau bersinar lebih terang dari siapapun"/_ [ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Shounen-ai/Fluff/1s]

* * *

Baekhyun memandang hamparan air tenang yang menggenangi cekungan besar di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sapuan angin sore di musim semi cukup membuat wajah manisnya memerah karena dingin. Ya, dia merupakan salah satu dari sekian masyarakat di bumi ini yang memiliki sensitifitas yang tinggi terhadap suhu rendah.

Seulas senyum getir tercetak sempurna di paras ayunya. Perlahan, buliran bening perlambang nestapa dengan seenaknya membasahi pipinya, seiring dengan hinggapnya rasa sesak dan perih yang menyambangi rongga dadanya.

Baekhyun tahu, tak akan mudah baginya menjalani hari-harinya yang terasa sepi..

* * *

 **Love For Chanyeol and Baekhyun – Series**

 **Second Story : Brighter**

 **Credit Pict : Beautybubu**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku**

 **AU, Romance, A lil' bit Hurt, School Life**

 **Recommended Song : Paramore – Brighter**

* * *

Tahun ini Baekhyun kurang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi musim dingin yang teramat di bencinya. Lengan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk dirinya yang sesekali menggigil. Tak ia hiraukan pekikan nyaring sekumpulan siswi yang memenuhi koridor.

Mata sipitnya mengerjap kecil ketika angin berhembus. Dan dengan segera, ia mempercepat tempo langkah kakinya agar membantunya mengurangi dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh sang buana.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara berat seseorang membuat langkah Baekhyun yang tergesa terhenti dengan otomatis. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil sebelum memilih untuk membalikan tubuhnya – menyambut sosok yang memanggilnya tadi –

"Kenapa kau berangkat sesiang ini?" pemuda itu mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku terlambat bangun." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Pemuda itu meringis mendapat respon Baekhyun yang benar-benar cuek. Heuh, ia merindukan sosok Baekhyun yang ceria, bukan yang sekarang ditunjukan di depannya.

"Eung, Jongin- _a_.. aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk menemui _Mr_ Kim, membahas proyek tim yang akan dilaksanakan minggu ini..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "Kau tahu sendiri bukan seperti apa _Mr_ Kim itu?"

"Ya. Aku tahu" Jongin – sang pemuda – mengangguk paham. "Kudengar ada anggota baru di kelompokmu."

"Ya. Lain kali kita sambung lagi ngobrolnya Jongin. Sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum menyeret langkahnya dengan setengah-setengah ke arah perpustakaan. Mata sayunya sesekali terpejam, menghalau rasa panas dan mencegah keinginannya untuk meluncurkan buliran luka.

Entah mengapa otaknya justru memproyeksikan kenangan akan kebersamaan dirinya dan sang kekasih empat tahun yang lalu...

 **Flashback On_**

 **Baekhyun tengah asyik menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh seorang pemuda jangkung yang asyik dengan sebuah** _PC tablet_ **di tangannya. Sesekali jemari panjang sang pemuda yang menjadi objek sandaran Baekhyun tergerak untuk memainkan surai lembut Baekhyun.**

 **Seulas senyum menawan tersemat di wajah rupawan sang namja.**

" **Baekhyun** _ie_ **.." suara dalam khas pemuda jangkung itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam.**

" **Hmm,** _wae_ **?"**

" **Hahaha..** _Aniyo_ **, aku hanya ingin mendengar suara indahmu, sayang.."**

 _ **blush**_

 **Wajah manis Baekhyun mulai merona merah, membuat yang memanggilnya 'sayang' mulai terkekeh geli.**

" **Chanyeol** _lie_ **, berhenti membual!"**

 **Baekhyun mendelik sebal. Sementara pria jangkung yang dipanggil Chanyeol** _lie_ **– Park Chanyeol lebih tepatnya – justru mulai terbahak. Ia sebenarnya menanti reaksi Baekhyun seperti yang saat ini.**

 **Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengelus lembut surai orang yang ia kasihi itu setulus hati. Mata bulatnya terus memancarkan perasaan tulus yang hanya ia tujukan untuk sang kekasih seorang.**

" **Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Oh iya, besok temui aku di tempat biasa, ya?"**

 **Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya mendadak menatap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba rasa aneh memenuhi dirinya. Entahlah, kini ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan hatinya. Apalagi kini suara Chanyeol melembut, mendayu – cenderung sendu – yang Baekhyun tahu bukan gaya Chanyeol sama sekali.**

" _Okay_ **." Baekhyun menangguk ragu.**

 **Chanyeol langsung menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut bibir tipis nan kemerahan pemuda mungil bermarga Byun tersebut. Tak lupa dihirupnya aroma menyegarkan yang menguar dari helaian rambut sang kekasih.**

 **Flashback End_**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tanpa terasa pintu perpustakaan sudah berjarak dua langkah dari posisinya. Ia mulai menyunggingkan senyum tipis di paras ayunya. Sekedar sopan santun ketika ia akan menghadapi _Mr._ Kim

Tubuh mungilnya mulai memasuki ruangan keramat (Jongin yang menyebutnya) dan ketika ia beradu pandang dengan _Miss_ Jang, ia membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat Datang, Byun _haksaeng_ "

 _Miss_ Jang menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. Selanjutnya, putri dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah tersebut memberi kode bahwa kelompok Baekhyun termasuk _Mr._ Kim selaku pembimbing ada di sudut ruangan, tepatnya di deretan buku sejarah dan filsafat.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Semangat untuk belajarnya, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dan mulai menjauhi sang Pustakawan. Mata sipitnya berotasi malas ketika ia tak sengaja mendapati salah satu kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan – Kim Kyung Jae – tengah asyik menggoda gerombolan gadis, bahkan tak segan mencium mereka.

' _Menjijikan sekali tingkah senior Kim'_ – innernya sebal.

Samar-samar ia mulai mendengar beberapa tipe suara dari sudut ruangan. Ia pun mulai menerka-nerka siapa yang sedang angkat suara.

' _Ah, itu suara Mr Kim, kemudian ada suara Junhwan, Gongchan, Minhyuk, dan eumm.. tunggu.. suara ini...'_

Baekhyun membatu di tempatnya sekarang. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Jantungnya mulai bergemuruh, sementara darahnya pun berdesir. Selain itu matanya juga memanas. Yang jelas, ia takut.. jika sosok yang baru saja berbicara adalah sosok yang..

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Baekhyun- _ssi_." Suara lembut _Mr_ Kim menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Kemarilah, dan perkenalkan murid transfer dari Republik Ceska –"

" – Park Chanyeol.."

Gumaman Baekhyun tanpa sengaja memotong penjelasan _Mr_ Kim. Membuat semua yang ada disana tersentak, kecuali siswa yang diperkenalkan oleh _Mr_ Kim, Park Chanyeol.

"Ah, senang bertemu kembali denganmu, **Baekhyun** _ **ie**_.."

Baekhyun kembali tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurna mendengar panggilan dari pemuda yang tadinya sibuk dengan sekelumit rumus dihadapannya. Ya, siswa baru itu adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalian sudah saling mengenal. Bagus kalau begitu. Ini akan mempermudah kalian dalam menyusun makalah dan jurnal ilmiah. Saya permisi.."

Baekhyun tersadar setelah mendengar _Mr_ Kim pamit. Junhwan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan daftar hadir dan bimbingan hanya menghela nafas. Begitu pula dengan Minhyuk. Berbeda dengan Gongchan yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Keadaan yang sunyi justru menambah kesan _awkward_ diantara mereka. Detik berikutnya, Gongchan yang sudah kembali dengan setumpuk buku langsung angkat suara.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Tapi tolong bersikap profesional ya? _Mr_ Kim hanya memberi kita waktu satu minggu untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari beliau.."

Junhwan tersenyum, dan melanjutkan "Meskipun kita sudah memiliki hipotesa dan sebagainya, kita tetap harus terus melakukan pengumpulan data dan uji coba. Dan ku dengar Chanyeol-ssi adalah siswa terpandai ketika masih di sekolah yang lama. Jadi, mari kita bekerja sama, dan lupakan sejenak permasalahan pribadi masing-masing."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Minhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya menggeleng dan langsung menyodorkan buku tebal berisi catatan kegiatan mereka, dan tentu saja Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Pemuda mugil bermarga Byun itu memposisikan dirinya diantara yang termuda – Gongchan – dan penanggung jawab kelompok mereka – Minhyuk – dan langsung menyalin kutipan-kutipan yang telah dilingkari dengan pensil oleh Junhwan.

Semuanya terlarut dalam kegiatan, tanpa menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol yang sendu ketika mendapati sikap Baekhyun sekarang.

' _Baekhyun_ ie _.. kau berubah.._ '

.

.

.

Siswa kelas X nampak berlarian di tengah lapangan. Mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk mata pelajaran Olahraga. Tak jauh dari mereka, segerombol siswa kelas XI sibuk dengan beberapa buku dan sebuah jurnal tebal di bawah rimbunan pohon cherry blossom.

"Jadi, ketika kita melakukan pengujian, beberapa sebabnya harus di tulis juga?"

"Tentu saja Gongchan-a. Jika tidak, itu terkesan hanya karangan belaka."

Gongchan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Minhyuk. Di tangan pemuda jangkung itu terdapat sebuah _stopwatch_ dan sebuah pipet.

"Hyungie~ kita kan melakukan penelitian kapilaritas, kecepatan rambat dan juga adhesi kohesi.. kenapa harus begini?"

"Sst.. diamlah, kau mengganggu konsentrasi Baek hyung dan Chanyeol hyung.."

Kali ini Junhwan menjawab dengan datar. Ayolah, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Gongchan berceloteh dan nyaris memecah konsentrasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku.."

Gongchan menunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Apalagi ia baru menyadari jika Chanyeol berulangkali menghitung ulang apa yang baru saja di praktekan oleh Baekhyun. Belum lagi jantungnya yang bersetak tak karuan ketika tangannya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan tangan halus Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, Gongchan- _a_.." Baekhyun mengacak sekilas surai kehitaman milik Gongchan, disambut senyum _angelic_ milik yang termuda.

Gongchan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Terimakasih, _hyungie_ ~ aku menyayangimu.."

Junhwan dan Minhyuk terkekeh mendapati tingkah Gongchan yang memang sedikit manja.

Dan lagi, tanpa disadari, Chanyeol manatap sendu Baekhyun yang masih memainkan surai Gongchan. Ia memilih fokus pada apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan kondisi sekitarnya. Meskipun otak dan hatinya menghianatinya.

 **Flashback On_**

 **Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan jadwal ekstrakulikulernya menyeret malas kedua kaki jenjangnya. Panas yang terik membuat semangatnya kian** _ **down**_ **. Ditambah dengan ketidak hadiran Baekhyun di sisinya membuat pemuda jangkung itu berkali-kali menghela nafas beratnya.**

 **Konsekuensi baginya karena masih memilih aktif sebagai kapten tim basket padahal dia sudah harus fokus pada olimpiade yang harus dia ikuti meskipun ia baru duduk di tingkat awal sekolah menengah pertama.**

 **Di kejauhan rumah megahnya sudah nampak. Ia pun dengan setengah-setengah mempercepat langkah kakinya. sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang bak mandi keringat juga cuaca yang terasa memanggangnya.**

 **Seulas senyum terukir di bibir penuhnya. Ia ingin segera mengunjungi sang kekasih yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengannya. Namun, rencananya buyar begitu saja sesaat setelah ia mendapati sebuah van hitam terparkir di halaman rumahnya.**

" **Aku pulang!" serunya, membuat sepasang paruh baya mengalihkan perhatian masing-masing pada anak bertubuh jangkung tersebut.**

" **Selamat datang, Chanyeoll** _ie_ **~!" suara berat yang khas dari seorang pria membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "** _Abeoji_ **?"**

 **Pria tersebut, Tuan Park (Park Gwangsoo lebih tepatnya) segera merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud memeluk si Bungsu keluarga Park. Dan tentu saja di respon positif oleh Chanyeol.**

" _Abeoji_ **baru kembali dari Eropa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah. Disambut kekehan dari sang Ayah.**

" **Ya. Dan** _Abeoji_ **kembali untuk menjemputmu, Chan.."**

" **Nde?"**

 **Tuan Park kembali tergelak. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika anak bungsunya masih menggemaskan meski wajah tampannya kian merujuk bahwa anaknya itu beranjak dewasa. Beliau segera menyeret halus tubuh Chanyeol dan mendudukannya di sofa ruang keluarga. Seulas senyum meneduhkan tercetak begitu saja di wajah yang tak lagi muda.**

" **Kau akan pindah ke Eropa bersama** _Abeoji_ , _Umma_ **dan Yoora** _Noona_ **. Dan berhubung dua minggu lagi kau ada pertandingan basket,** _Abeoji_ **memberi tenggang waktu untukmu. Paham?"**

" **Kenapa, kenapa begitu mendadak,** _Abeoji_ **?" lirihnya. Entah kenapa otaknya dengan refleks memikirkan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol langsung dihinggapi rasa gelisah yang teramat sangat. "Maaf, Chan..** _Abeoji_ **juga mendapat pemberitahuan dari Kim** _ahjussi_ **dua hari yang lalu." Tuan Park menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa sesal.**

" **Eumm.. A-aku.. aku pamit sebentar** _Abeoji_ **."**

 **Tuan Park mengangguk kecil. Dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan kamarnya sendiri. Beliau sebenarnya tahu kenapa Chanyeol bertingkah demikian. Nyonya park memberitahukan semuanya tadi.**

" **Bagaimana?" Nyonya Park yang sedari tadi sibuk di dapur (Beliau meninggalkan Tuan Park begitu Chanyeol menghampiri sang Ayah).**

" **Sepeti dugaanmu,** _Yeobbeo_ **. Dia gelisah dan cemas."**

" **Ya sudah. Biarkan dia menghabiskan dua minggunya bersama teman-temannya."**

" **Aku tak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.."**

 **Nyonya Park tak menyahut ucapan Tuan Park. Kemudian, muncul Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat lebih segar dan rapi dengan pakaian kasualnya. Buliran air mengalir dari rambutnya yang belum terlalu kering.**

" **Berapa lama?"**

 **Tuan Park mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Chanyeol. Dan beliau menatap Chanyeol bingung.**

" **Maksudku, berapa lama kita menetap di Eropa?"**

" **Entah Chanyeol. Paling singkat empat tahun kita menetap disana."**

 **DEG**

 **Bagaikan dihujam sebuah belati berkarat, Chanyeol membelalak dengan wajah pucat pasi. Yang benar saja ia meninggalkan Baekhyun selama itu? Tanpa disadarinya, jemari panjangnya terulur untuk mengacak frustasi surai kecokelatan miliknya.**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Eumm..** _Abeoji_ **, aku ingin keluar.."**

 **Bahkan Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyaan Tuan Park dan memilih untuk beranjak dari sofa dan langsung menyambar ponsel pintarnya yang tadi tergeletak di meja di dekat tangga. Dengan cekatan ia menyamba sebuah hodie berwarna merah dan memaikainya kilat.**

 **Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan meninggalkan kediamannya. Kini, ia mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan langsung mengirimkannya kilat.**

" **Ya, hati-hati.."**

 **Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan kediamannya.**

 **Sementara itu...**

 **Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain dengan rilakkuma pemberian Chanyeol di kamarnya nyaris terjungkal ketika suara bass Chanyeol menggema di rumahnya. Dengan segera ia melompat dan berlarian keluar guna menyambut remaja bermarga Park tersebut.**

" **Yeollie~~!" sambutnya heboh.**

 **Chanyeol yang tengah menggantungkan hodie hanya tersenyum manis mendapati tingkah manja kekasihnya itu.**

" **Hai, Baekkie~" Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.**

 **GREP**

 **Pelukan hangat melingkupi kedua remaja yang terlalu cepat mengenal cinta tersebut. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecup lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun disambut kekehan menggemaskan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menculik si Bungsu nan manja keluarga Byun.**

" **Bagaimana hari Yeollie?" Baekhyun bertanya denga mata yang berbinar-binar.**

" **Melelahkan. Apalagi Hyunie tak menemani Yeollie siang tadi.."**

 **Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Ia benar-benar tak bermaksud membiarkan Chanyeol-nya merana begitu saja di sekolah. Sungguh.**

" **Tak apa ayo kita ke taman.."**

 **Bibirnya yang melengkung keatas langsung berubah. Matanya pun ikut tersenyum. Tanpa komando, remaja mungil itu melesat guna mengganti pakaian dan mempersiapkan keperluannya.**

 **Chanyeol?**

 **Hanya tertawa kecil mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.**

 **Flashback End_**

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya yang terasa mencekik, mengundang raut bingung dan penuh tanya bebrapa rekannya – minus Baekhyun tentu saja –

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ssi?" Junhwan menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Dan ia kembali memilih fokus tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun memandangnya dengan jantung yang berdebar gila-gilaan. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, pipi pemuda bermarga Byun itu pun mulai memerah.

Perasaan memang tidak bisa di bohongi, ya?

.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu..

Keadaan canggung masih menyelimuti pertemuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula, seperti ketika keduanya belum berpisah. Tapi kenapa keinginannya sulit diwujudkan?

Seperti saat ini, keduanya berpapasan di koridor ketika sekolah di bubarkan karena Dewan Guru sedang mempersiapkan olimpiade dan pekan olahraga tahunan di mana sekolah mereka menjadi tuan rumah.

"Baekhyunie?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih.

"..."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. ia benar-benar tak siap berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tanpa orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia jadi menyesal tadi menolak ajakan Gongchan agar pulang bersama. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawa sih, mengingat betapa kejamnya Ah Rin, adik sepupu Gongchan.

Chanyeol yang lelah terus diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun mengambil tindakan tegas. Diraihnya lengan kurus Baekhyun, tak peduli seberapa keras pemuda mungil itu memberontak. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang melilit keduanya (meskipun sepengetahuannya tak ada masalah apapun yang menimpa dirinya dan Baekhyun).

"Lepaskan!" suara Baekhyun bergetar "Lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Sungguh, mendengar nada menusuk yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tipis orang yang teramat dicintanya.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memberitahu apa salahku padamu, Baekhyunie!"

Chanyeol terpaksa mengeluarkan nada tinggi yang justru membuat Baekhyun berjingkat karena terkejut.

"Tidak. Kau tak salah apapun, jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Kau berbohong!"

Baekhyun terus memberontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tak ingin hatinya kembali terasa sakit karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol. Cukup dirinya yang bodoh dan dungu empat tahun lalu hingga terjerat dalam kisah cinta sialan bersama Chanyeol.

Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan yang merobek keheningan di jalanan komplek tersebut. Chanyeol meringis, ketika disadariya bahwa isakan tersebut berasal dari Baekhyun. Ia tahu, betapa rapuhnya hati pemuda manis nan manja yang kini dalam dekapannya.

Kini, iris bulatnya bergerak rancu, menyelusuri lingkungan di sekelilingnya. Hembusan angin musim semi nyatanya tak mampu mengurangi rasa sesak yang mulai memenuhi sanubarinya.

Ia mulai merutuki kebodohannya di waktu lampau, di mana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas. Dan sekarang? Ia harus menikmati buah dari kebrengsekannya yang telah melukai hati rapuh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Otaknya mulai memutar memori kelam empat tahun silam. Moment menyakitkan disaat ia yang seharusnya berpamitan dengan tulus justru melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Apalagi teruntuk Baekhyun yang lemah.

" _Kenapa Yeollie meminta kita berpisah?"_

" _Aku bosan denganmu, Baekhyun.."_

 **`Nyut`**

Sudut hatinya terasa bagai tertusuk benda tajam. Menimbulkan luka yang terus mengucurkan darah pilu. Mencengkeram bahkan membelenggu hati dan jiwa.

" _Baiklah, jika itu mau Yeollie. Lagipula, Aku tak akan memaksa kok meskipun aku tak rela.."_

" _Baek.."_

" _Dan jikalau akan berakhir hari ini. Tetap kan ku katakan bahwa kau bersinar lebih terang dari siapapun"_

` **Tes`**

Buliran luka itu mulai muncul dan menggenangi kelopak matanya. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan isakan dari kedua bilah bibir penuhnya yang bergetar. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Baekhyun ketika dirinya melontarkan kalimat sialan itu.

Isakan kedunya bersahut-sahutan. Detik berikutnya, samar-samar terdengar lontaran kata maaf yang ditujukan khusus pada yang lebih kecil.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie.." tersendat sekejap, "Maafkan aku.."

Begitu seterusnya hingga deru nafas teratur mempertegas suara sarat akan penyesalan tersebut. Baekhyun masih bungkam. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang hendak Chanyeol utarakan.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu." Chanyeol menarik nafas sebelumnya "Ayahku menjemputku tiba-tiba dan hanya memberiku tenggang waktu dua minggu sebelum pindah ke Eropa."

Baekhyun tersentak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia selama ini hanya terpacu pada kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah bosan dengannya. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa Tuan Park datang menjemput Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Dan ternyata, Ayahku yang mengidap kanker otak stadium II harus menjalani perawatan di berbagai negara. Dan terakhir, kami memutuskan untuk menetap di Ceska selama dua tahun setelah Ayahku sembuh." Terang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan refleks mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika alasan Chanyeol ke Eropa adalah untuk pengobatan Tuan Park.

"Jadi? Park _Abeonim_ sakit?" suara Baekhyun terdengar sengau, efek menangis tentu saja.

"Ya, tapi sekarang beliau sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan kembali ke Korea, tidak.. lebih tepatnya kembali ke sisimu, Baekhyunie.."

` _blush_ `

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tangannya yang tadi terkepal langsung bergerak menuju dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan wajah sembabnya. Ditenggelamkannya wajah manis Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun, dan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang membuat pemuda manis itu berteriak.

"Baek, kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku – lagi –?"

"YA!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin membawa pulang kelinci manisnya ini.

`chu`

Kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu itu mendarat sempurna di bibir cherry Baekhyun, membuat pemuda mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut karena masih memproses kejadian yang menimpanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai licik, dan memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Baekhyun menyadari semuanya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar tanpa sadar langsung melotot lucu, dibalas cengiran idiot oleh Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Serunya sembari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, SAYANG~!"

"IDIOT!"

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona. Ia menggeleng kecil bermaksud mengabaikan warna merah muda yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Yang jelas, ia harus segera menangkap Chanyeol dan memberinya pelajaran.

* * *

_ **The End_**

* * *

 **[** Epilogue **] :**

Chanyeol meringis sembari mengusap perutnya. Kemarin ketika berkejaran dengan Baekhyun tanpa di duga sebuah balok kayu yang melintang justru menghantam tubuhnya (tepatnya perut Chanyeol tentu saja).

Disebelahnya, Baekhyun menatap iba ke arah pemuda bermarga Park yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Hohoho..

Cinta lama bersemi kembali –uhuk-

"Kau tidak hati-hati, jadi begini kan?" omel Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang! Kenapa kau malah mengomeliku?" Chanyeol justru merajuk, membuat Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Kau sulit diberi peringatan!" semburnya.

Chanyeol menghembuska nafasnnya perlahan. Diamitnya lengan mulus sang pujaan, dan langsung menyeretnya dengan lembut, bermaksud meninggalkan koridor. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung karena mendapati tatapan penasaran dari beberapa siswa disana.

Baekhyun yang menyadarinya tersenyum masam. Kalau begini, ia juga yang malu. Dasar payah!

"Baek _hyung_ ~! Chan _hyung_ ~!"

Suara seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh dengan serentak. Oh, ternyata Gongchan, dengan Minhyuk dan Junhwan di belakangnya.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya yang termuda dengan mata yang berbinar. Uh~ menggemaskan.

"Ya.." Chanyeol yang berbicara. "Bahkan kami sudah kembali berhubungan.."

Baekhyun mendelik. Tak seharusnya hubungan mereka diumbar-umbar, kan?

"Oh, kalian sudah berhu –" ucapan Gongchan terputus.

"A-APA?!" trio Gongchan-Minhyuk-Junhwan terbelalak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meringis. Mereka tak menyangka jika respon teman-teman mereka akan seperti ini.

"Well, kalian harus menjelaskan pada kami nanti." Cerca Minhyuk. "Dan jangan lupa untuk mentraktir kami pulang sekolah"

"Maaf, aku harus membawa Baekhyun untuk menemui kedua orang tua kami. Kami akan membahas acara pertunangan yang akan di selenggarakan libur semester ini"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Ia mengangguk, seolah membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol. Tak ia pedulikan ekspresi dungu ketiga temannya.

"YA! KAMI TUNGGU UNDANGAN KALIAN!"

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Ini adalah Seri kedua dari 'Love For Chanyeol and Baekhyun' yang ku bawa. Maaf untuk FF Angel memang tidak ada sequel. Karena Series yang ku maksud adalah kumpulan oneshot. Dan TANPA SEQUEL.**

 **Tapi akan kuusahan dilain waktu akan kubuat FF ChanBaek setipe dengan Angel.**

 **So, Wanna Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Confetti Falling

**Love For Chanyeol and Baekhyun – Series**

 **Third Story : Confetti Falling**

* * *

 _Detak jantungku kian menggila, seiring dengan terbersitnya bayangan tentangmu. Deru nafasku terdengar sengau, seiring dengan menguarnya aroma tubuhmu. Suaraku tercekat, kala bibirku mencoba untuk menyebutkan namamu. Perasaanku berhamburan, layaknya_ _ **serpihan kertas yang berjatuhan**_ _, tatkala ku jumpa dirimu._

* * *

Dentuman musik yang menghentak menambah hiruk pikuk lautan manusia yang memenuhi gedung serbaguna sebuah universitas yang tengah melaksanakan malam _prompt_. Beberapa pasang remaja itu mulai terhanyut dalam hingar bingar pesta. 

Chanyeol, salah satu berlian sekolah tengah memperhatikan sekumpulan remaja itu dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapan menusuk. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu sekarang.

Kini iris bulatnya bergerak rancu, bermaksud menemukan objek lain yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal dan sesak dari rongga dadanya. Ayolah, ia tak ingin di cap sebagai jomblo – uhuk – ngenes oleh teman-temannya. Walaupun kondisinya sekarang memanglah seorang jomblo, kita perhalus dengan sebutan _single_. _Oh, man!_ Tetap saja kondisi itu membuat Chanyeol muak (tentu saja, mengingat dua kosakata itu sama saja artinya; tanpa pasangan. Haha).

Fokusnya terhenti disatu titik. Dimana ada seonggok –coret- sesosok manusia yang teramat menawan, berdiri dengan indahnya di sebelah Kyungsoo, sang sepupu tercinta (jangan katakan ini pada Jongin atau Chanyeol akan tamat).

Ya, sosok dengan balutan pakaian kasual yang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya sendiri. Heung.. bukahkah itu Byun Baekhyun, salah satu adik kelasnya yang populer?

* * *

 **Love For Chanyeol and Baekhyun – Series**

 **Third Story : Confetti Falling**

 **Credit Pict : Pipiupaw**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku^^**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, A lil' bit Humor**

 **Recommended Song : Big Time Rush – Confetti Falling**

* * *

Baekhyun terus terlarut dalam obrolan yang dipimpin oleh sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki predikat yang sama dengan dirinya, pria cantik. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri malas – bahkan muak – dengan julukan itu. (–ewww Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang menolak kenyataan yang menurutnya menghancurkan harga dirinya, ngomong-ngomong). Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan ruangan yang terasa remang.

Tubuh mungilnya beringsut ketika tangan nakal beberapa orang mendarat di lengan, punggung dan pinggangnya. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya langsung menyeret sahabatnya itu guna menghindari hal yang lebih fatal.

"Ish~ harusnya kau bilang jika kau terganggu, Baek.." omel Kyungsoo. "Coba kalau saja tadi aku tak menyeretmu, pasti kau sudah jadi korban pelecehan"

"Aku justru ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau justru sibuk melakukan _eye contact_ dengan Jongin."

 _Oh yeah_ , kata-kata Baekhyun yang polos mampu menerobos ke dalam hati Kyungsoo yang keropos.

"Yayaya.. maafkan aku. Ayo kita temui sepupuku." Kyungsoo berkata dengan cueknya sembari menyeret Baekhyun – lagi –

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bengong hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti kemauan sahabat seperjuangan dan sepenanggungannya itu. Tak ia pedulikan siulan menggoda dan wajah senyum minta ditampar siswa lain di sekitarnya. Yang jelas, ia ingin segera bebas dari belenggu tak kasat mata yang justru tengah memperdaya dirinya.

Well, satu hal yang pasti. Baekhyun hiperbolis itu sudah biasa –uhuk.

Dan Kyungsoo yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun hanya mampu ber _face palm_ ria. Bibir hatinya tak segan untuk memulai rapalan kata-kata yan sedikit kasar mengingat makin banyaknya godaan yang menghujani Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana, Soo?" suara Baekhyun terdengar samar.

"Kemanapun asal bisa menjauh dari setan-setan laknat itu." Jawab Kyungsoo sadis.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu posisi pasti sepupu tiangnya. Dan ia hanya ingin segera mengenalkan, (syukur-syukur) justru membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran. Hahahaha.

Beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol, ia mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuat pemuda manis nan mungil itu mengerang pelan. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Hoi, Kak Chanyeol!" seru Kyungsoo memecah kebisingan. Baekhyun melotot dibuatnya.

"Yo! Kyungsoo~ kesini.." berganti suara berat menyahut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mata bulatnya berbinar riang mendapati respon positif Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Baekhyun memicing curiga. Entahlah, tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang _over excited_. Karena ya, setahunya Kyungsoo itu selalu memasang wajah datar dan bengis.

"Kak Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini temanku, namanya Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol nafasnya, "Dia satu kelas denganku. Dan Baekhyun, ini Kak Chanyeol, Kakak sepupuku yang paling menyeb–maksudku tampan. Ehehehe.." di akhiri dengan kekehan garing.

Atmosfer diantara mereka berubah canggung. Apalagi Baekhyun ternyata sedari tadi memilih untuk menunduk. Dan jika diperhatikan lamat-lamat, remaja mungil maniak _strawberry_ itu tengah merona parah. Bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Hal itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada se- _pack_ daging kualitas super yang dibelikan ibunya sore ini –coret-

"Ah, apa Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kak Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa paham situasi. Ah, lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu.

"A-bukan begitu.."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia benar-benar bingung akan tingkah sahabat adik sepupunya yang diam-diam ia puja. Hohoho..

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Baekhyun memberi kode dengan jemari lentiknya pada Kyungsoo. Untung saja sahabatnya itu paham, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah menelan Kyungsoo bulat-bulat layaknya raksasa yang memangsa Eren. Baiklah, abaikan yang itu.

"Aku malu pada Kak Chanyeol.. kau tahukan sudah lama aku mengaguminya.." bisik Baekhyun.

Hah, rasanya giliran Kyungsoo yang ingin memamah Baekhyun. Gzzz~ ingatkan pemuda dengan gelar _**Satan Soo**_ itu bahwa dia adalah manusia, bukan hewan mamah biak. Dia dengan segera menarik Baekhyun dan membisikan kata-kata yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Dan asal kau tahu, Byun Baek.. Kak Chanyeol sudah lama memujamu!" balas Kyungsoo sarkastik.

Mati kau!

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Jemari panjangnya bergerak _random_ mengikuti alunan musik yang menghentak. Sorot matanya tak pernah terlepas dari Baekhyun yang nampak mati kutu dihadapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol penasaran, memangnya apa yang sudah Kyungsoo katakan pada Baekhyun?

"A-anu, Kak Chanyeol.. Baekhyun mau ke toilet dulu, ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan salah tingkah. Bahkan ia tak menatap mata Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Heum? Ke toilet? Ayo.."

Baekhyun merutuk. Pasalnya kini Chanyeol justru menarik lengan mulusnya. Niat hati ingin membebaskan diri walau sejenak, apalah daya Chanyeol tidak memahami situasi dan kondisi. Jadilah Baekhyun berpasrah diri. Ckck, miris sekali...

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kemudian memilih untuk bungkam. Sesekali Baekhyun memperhatikan kakak kelas pujaannya itu melalui sudut mata sipitnya, yang ternyata berefek pada kinerja jantung dan sistem peredaran darahnya.

Huahuahua.. ternyata sebegitu parahnya efek Park Chanyeol bagi kelangsungan hidup Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tunggu disini."

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi kurang fokus langsung terperanjat. Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia mulai melangkah, menjauhi Chanyeol dan menutup rapat pintu toilet. Salah satu cara yang aman supaya Chanyeol tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Gemericik air mulai terdengar, disusul suara sesuatu yang lepas dari tempatnya, juga sobekan-sobekan tak berarti (yang Chanyeol asumsikan sebagai _tissue_ toilet) mendominasi. Pemuda bermarga Park itu memilih untuk menyentuh ponsel pintarnya, dan mulai menjelajah di dunia maya.

Sebait lirik terdengar begitu saja dari bibir penuhnya. Dan Baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan hajatnya, kembali dibuat menggila oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

' _Ya Tuhan, tolong Baekhyun~~!_ '

' _Jahara sekali Kak Chanyeol!_ '

' _Asdjsjks_ '

 **GREP**

Baekhyun sekali lagi nyaris mati mendadak karena tanpa di duga, jemari lentiknya sudah bertaut sempurna dengan milik Chanyeol. Ugh, lihat, jemari mereka seakan sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi.

Mereka kembali melangkah, menuju ke aula utama, tempat dimana kemeriahan kian meraja lela.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dan dia yakin jika saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaan membuncah yang selama ini memenuhi rongga dadanya. Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat pemuda yang berhasil mencairkan titik terbeku di hatinya.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku katakan.." suara Chanyeol terdengar samar di tengah uforia para pemuda kurang kerjaan disana. "Aku mohon jangan sampai membuatku mengulang untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, meski sejujurnya ia hanya menangkap beberapa kata yang justru membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Yeah, agak ambigu menurut Baekhyun. Tapi ya, sudahlah. Iyakan saja.

Musik kian melembut, dan tanpa Baekhyun sangka, Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun turut serta untuk menaiki stage yang terletak di salah satu sisi. Hal ini tentu saja menyedot perhatian hampir sebagian besar peserta malam _prompt_.

Chanyeol segera meraih seonggok –coret- sebuah gitar yang bertengger manis di sebelah perangkat drum. Gerak bola matanya tak pernah bergulir dari sosok Baekhyun yang kini memilih untuk menunduk.

Petikkan senar gitar mulai mengalun, menyusul bait demi bait lagu yang terdengar merdu. Ternyata Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu Creep milik Radiohead. Dan siapapun dengan jelas, bisa menduga, kearah mana arus perasaan sang pangeran sekolah telah bermuara.

Ya, ia memilih untuk melabuhkan hati dan jiwanya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Petikan terakhir menggema melalui sudut-sudut ruang, memicu gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sorakan menggoda dari seluruh peserta. Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum ia meraih _microphone_ dan mulai melontarkan beberapa jumput kalimat yang sukses membuat gadis-gadis juga lelaki berstatus _uke_ menggelinjang kuat.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.." Chanyeol buka suara. Dia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Dan apa yang aku beritahukan itu berhubungan dengan perasaanku.." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar-benar _nervous_.

"Baek, _Detak jantungku kian menggila, seiring dengan terbersitnya bayangan tentangmu._ "

Degupan demi degupan mulai bersahutan. Semua yang mendengar untaian kalimat itu seolah ikut merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Terutama Chanyeol yang mulai menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba kering.

".. _Deru nafasku terdengar sengau, seiring dengan menguarnya aroma tubuhmu.._ "

Chanyeol yang sudah meletakan gitar yang ada digenggamannya, beranjak mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung di tengah pentas. Dan tanpa di duga, tersembul bunga Tulip merah[1], Mawar merah[2] dan Mawar putih[3], tak lupa lilitan _Grypsophila_ [4], yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah hebat.

Chanyeol kini bahkan tak segan untuk merendahkan tubuh jangkungnya di hadapan Baekhyun – berjongkok – dengan tangan kanan yang menyodorkan buket bunga, dan tangan kiri menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

" _Suaraku tercekat, kala bibirku mencoba untuk menyebutkan namamu._ "

Ya Ampun! Baekhyun lemas sekali! Kakinya mulai terasa kenyal seperti _jelly_. Ia jadi ingin segera kabur, menghindari Chanyeol dan suasana yang mulai merenggut ketenangan hati, jiwa dan fikirannya saat ini.

" _Perasaanku berhamburan, layaknya_ _ **serpihan kertas yang berjatuhan**_ _, tatkala ku jumpa dirimu._ "

Tanpa kata, tanpa suara, confetti yang memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh panitia mulai di tembakan, serpihan kertas berbagai corak dan warna itu mulai berhamburan. Disambut antusias oleh kumpulan mahasiswa itu.

"Baekhyun.." Suara Chanyeol memberat, seiring dengan membuncahnya perasaan di rongga dadanya. " **Wanna be my lover?** "

Wohoo!

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu sudah mulai menggila – dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap gemas aksi Chanyeol di sebelahnya –

Tubuh mungil pria bermarga Do itu terhentak hebat (karena dia berjingkrak, please jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam –coret-). Bahkan ia tak segan untuk berteriak layaknya orang yang kerasukan.

"Terima Byun! Atau aku akan menjadikanmu makanan Monggu malam ini!" ck, berlebihan.

Baekhyun yang awalnya senyum tak jelas, langsung menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Apa-apaan sahabatnya itu? Dan ternyata Chanyeol tak berbeda jauh. Dan justru dia mulai menebar aura mematikan yang tertuju khusus untuk Kyungsoo dan segala kebengalannya.

Jongin yang menyadari aura tak mengenakan itu tersenyum kikuk. Dengan tiba-tiba di tepuknya kening indahnya yang tertutup oleh helaian poni. Ia sekarang paham kenapa dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian – selain ia dan Kyungsoo karena ke-absurd-annya – itu menatap seakan ingin mencabik tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada si Mungil Byun. Di kecupnya dengan mesra punggung tangan Baekhyun, membuat pria manis di hadapannya tersentak dan kembali memerah.

"Jadi, Baek.. sekali lagi. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tenang, damai, lancar bagaikan laju arus lalu lintas di pedesaan. Okay, perumpamaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Heung.. baiklah. Aku mau menjadi kekasih Kak Chanyeol." Disambut dengan sorak sorai penonton.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil kekasih barunya. Tak ia pedulikan teman-temannya yang tak henti menggoda dan bersorak. Dipandangnya wajah manis bak wanita itu dengan seksama.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, dilumatnya dengan lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menggoda.

"Aku, benar-benar menyukaimu, Baek." Serunya di tengah lumatan manis tersebut.

"Aku.. juga.."

Bersiaplah kalian akan mendapat traktiran yang mengenyangkan dari pasangan baru tersebut.

* * *

 **_The End?_**

* * *

 **[Epilogue]**

Chanyeol baru saja membereskan beberapa modul kuliahnya. Jemarinya dengan terampil membenahi loker miliknya. Tak jauh darinya, ada sosok mungil Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh, rupa-rupanya ia tengah merajuk.

"Baek, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mendekati Baekhyun yang menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di dinding yang ada di persimpangan koridor fakultas sastra dan fakultas bisnis.

"Heung.. tebak saja sendiri!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, takut-takut kadar tampannya ikut meluap seiring dengan keluarnya kandungan uap air dan karbondioksida dari tubuhnya (terserah Chanyeol saja, yang penting dia senang).

"Baiklah kau memang marah padaku.."

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini justru menyandar di loker. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana posisinya bisa

berubah, bisa saja tadi Baekhyun justru bergeser mendekati Chanyeol. Fufufufu..

Dasar pasangan aneh! –abaikan-

"Kenapa marah padaku, heung?" Chanyeol mengikis jarak wajah tampannya dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Bisa kau jelaskan sebabnya?"

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya kasar. Sungguh, err.. posisi mereka terlalu intim meskipun saat ini deretan khusus loker mahasiswa sudah sepi. Ingat bahwa sekarang sudah habis jam semua mahasiswa – kita persingkat, sudah jam pulang –

"Kak.. kau mengabaikan aku dua hari terakhir.." Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol yang selalu menusuk. "Dan.. dan kau mengingkari janjimu.." wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Hening sesaat. Hanya deru nafas keduanya yang bersahutan.

"Baiklah.. aku minta maaf." Chanyeol mengelus lembut sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian, ditangkupnya paras ayu sang Kekasih. "Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, Baek. Kau tahu bukan apa kesibukanku akhir-akhir ini sebagai Ketua Senat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Diam-diam ia mulai merutuki sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Dan masalah janji itu, aku akan merealisasikannya dalam waktu dekat. Dan ku harap kau harus bersiap. Keluarga kita akan bertemu besok untuk membahas rencana pernikahan kita tahun depan."

"HA-APA?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan justru memilih untuk mengecupi wajah Baekhyun. Sungguh, lama-lama ia bisa memakan habis **tunangan** nya itu. Baekhyun memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, dia justru mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Eunghh.. Kak Chanyeol... ini masih di area kampus.." lenguh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol makin menggila.

"Sstt.. aku sudah benar-benar kecanduan bibirmu, sayang.."

Tak mereka pedulikan hawa panas yang kian membakar, juga tetesan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dan.. o oh..

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak henti mengarahkan kamera ponsel, dan merekam semua aktifitas mereka.

"Kekekeke~~ sebentar lagi akan beredar video amatir dengan judul Mahasiswa mesum 3gp"

Tamatlah riwayat kalian Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

 **A/N :**

[1] Tulip Merah, berarti untuk mengungkapkan "Percayalah padaku", "Ungkapan cintaku untukmu"

[2] Mawar Merah, berarti "Aku cinta padamu", "Cinta", "Cantik" dan "Rasa Hormat"

[3] Mawar Putih, berarti "Cinta sejati", "Mencintai dalam diam", "Lugu", dan "Menyenangkan"

[4] Grypsophila atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Baby's Breath, pelengkap buket bunga yang berarti "Kepolosan", "Cinta Sejati". Jika digabungkan dengan Mawar Merah bisa diartikan sebagai ungkapan Cinta yang dalam dan tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah Seri ketiga dari 'Love For Chanyeol and Baekhyun' yang ku bawa. Mohon maaf jika FF ini kurang memuaskan(?). karena aku baru saja kehilangan mood untuk menulis. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama ada di draft, dan baru saja aku selesaikan selagi adik tidak meminjam laptop-ku hanya untuk menonton anime -_- meskipun akhirnya aku juga bakal nonton animenya sih -,-" /Doh, malah curcol/**

 **Maaf juga kalau humornya berkesan maksa /elap ingus/ dan ah, bahasanya alay juga cheesy (/.\\)**

 **So, Wanna Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
